gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TimeShade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheSonofNeptune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 03:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great man! Glad to have a great editor like yourself join our ranks :) Neptune - Don't patronize me or I'll break your face. 03:13, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yo man! I know man, I've just been busy with stuff in my day to day life. I also have so many projects lined up right now, my novel, a comic book I'm co-writing, and a YouTube animation channel. I'm getting back active on wikia though. How have you been bro? And I would get on chat but it never fully loads for me. Neptune - Don't patronize me or I'll break your face. 06:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC) YESSSS!!!!!! Neptune - Don't patronize me or I'll break your face. 07:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Designs Great job man! I'd love to use that wordmark! Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, but I was hanging out with my Uncle and nowhere with wifi for the past day or so. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 14:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Done and could you add "wiki" into the wordmark? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 18:34, August 23, 2014 (UTC) You can choose. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 18:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get in the Gotham Chat real quick. I'm going to be gone until tomorrow, on personal business. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 19:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Can I get the login for the twitter? Send me the link for the Arrow IRC chat. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:18, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking of hosting a chat party tonight, for the premiere of Gotham. What do you think? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 18:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Characters Hey can you make some pages for characters that appeared in tonight's episode? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Same with me. We need to have everything from the first episode, on here tomorrow. Don't want to get behind schedule. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, why did you took off the gallery on the 3rd episode's page? I mean it was all under the rules ¬¬ KurtMathers (talk) 05:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC)KurtMathers Gotham Show Must End i hope this show gets canceled sorry but do we need another smallville? New Category Question- Would there be any value in creating a category for Police or GCPD or is that connection covered with the affiliation in the character box. I can see the pros or cons. Curious what an Admin thinks. Thanks for the input. I will work on the category for police and GCPD Maskatron (talk) 20:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Update: I made two categories and if we need to change this later, then so be it. First is "Police" - it would include any individual who is involved in any police force. The second is GCPD. I created it because future characters may be working for other police or law enforcement agencies. Perhaps GCPD is a subcategory of Police? I can make whatever adjustments seem best. Maskatron (talk) 20:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Further thoughts: "Police" might be the categorical opposite of "Villains." I suppose that would traditionally be "Heroes" but I don't know that Gotham's character will be so clean-cut. For instance, Bullock is "Police" but is he truly a hero? Let's see. GCPD would be more specific. Maskatron (talk) 20:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Photo of Falcone Thanks for adding the photo of Falcone. I did upload one of the publicity shots of John Doman as Falcone. It is consistent with the images of the other series character. You will find it at carmine_falcone.jpg Use whichever image you think is best for the profile.Maskatron (talk) 21:33, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Gotham Chronicle Re the gothamchronicle.com website for the show. So what do you think about using the Gotham Chronicle as a source. It appears to be "in-universe" source material. An example: According to the gothamchronicle the GCPD was founded in 1820. So do we put that in the GCPD article?--Maskatron (talk) 02:20, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Gotham Chronicle also reveals that the name of the Police Comissioner is Patrick Brady. On he one hand, you have to wonder how reliable this is. On the other hand, such ephemera is what makes a wiki so useful - it collects it all into one encyclopedia on the fictional universe. Right now I would lean toward including the Gotham Chronicle with citation. Your thoughts? --Maskatron (talk) 02:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) The name of Police Commissioner Patrick Brady is given in the article on Mayor Aubrey James vow to catch the killers of Wayne's http://gothamchronicle.com/post/92866788320/mayor-vows-to-bring-wayne-killers-to-justice-the The information on the founding of GCPD in 1820 is from the graphic of the Police Badge - "Gotham Needs You" http://gothamchronicle.com/post/97830868372/gcpd-now-recruiting-join-the-police-force 1820 is also the founding year used on badges from the Christopher Nolan films. It appears FOX and Bruno Heller are maintaining that.--Maskatron (talk) 03:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I see, however, a template like this suits screenshots better. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 02:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Since I don't like to just add pages I thought I'd ask if Wayne Manor has been so identified, and should get an entry. Alex Jiskran 07:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Needed or not? Should there be some sort of generic page for the henchmen and goons, like the guys who jump Jim Gordon and help Gilzean string him up? Alex Jiskran 08:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Catch-all Should there be some generic "Out of universe" category for the stuff that describes the making and distribution of the show? Alex Jiskran 09:22, September 24, 2014 (UTC) FOX/FOX Network I presume the latter comes from the design of the 'Screenshot' attribution, but it creates a currently non-existent link. Alex Jiskran 13:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Editing SPrry if I don't edit much, it's just school's in session an d I have a lot of work. I hope I'm not setting a bad habit. Ray422 (talk) 23:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC)Ray422 Hey! I am new to the wiki and I just noticed that there is no gallery for episodes! Every othe wikis I have been to has one for each episode so do you mind if I add them? I just wanted to add promotional pictures for the time being! If you want I can upload the key point images later! Sorry about that! Just read the policy! Categories TimeShade - I was checking to make sure I didn't make the Organization/Organizations mistake on this Wiki. If I did, you must have cleaned it up and I am sorry for the mess. I did notice that Mooney's Nightclub shows that it has a business category tag, but it is not listed in the business category. Any clue as to what's happening?Maskatron (talk) 18:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: NYCC 2014 I personally won't be there but I'll pass that along! Fingers crossed we get someone into that panel :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Pilot Gallery Obviously, you and Neptune are welcome to trim as you see fit. The numbering will show you that I have over 350 more screenshots from the Pilot I didn't include there. If you want me to, I can multiupload them to an "Extended Gallery", or similar, for the Pilot. Your call. Alex Jiskran 03:07, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Numbers So, ten to twelve images general max. per character per episode? Alex Jiskran 08:07, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey TS, I don't know if I want to do the tab thing with the Episodes. I mean a gallery for an episode is fine. But not a cast tab. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 00:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Which wikia? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 02:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Recent Additions I added the photo Oath Horatii, because it may have some underlying symbolism; Please note it may also be a continuity error, because I did not see it again in the scene of episode 2. Also, I added the "Oswald Wall of Crazy", it may provide future hints about the future outcome of the show, please place it in your episode 2 gallery. Nemo2012 (talk) 12:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) episode category I do not know if this matter appeals to you. Is it possible that you can add an episode category in the top bar, I just hate manuevering throught the search engine (I do not necessary remember the episode number or the name). Nemo2012 (talk) 13:46, September 30, 2014 (UTC) thank you for the timely reply Nemo2012 (talk) 20:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Trouble adding images to category I noticed that you created a category for the Selina Kyle episode, & I wanted to add my input but I am having trouble doing so http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images_from_Selina_Kyle_(Episode) Nemo2012 (talk) 20:12, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Oswald wall 4.png Oswald wall 3.png Oswald wall 2.png Oswald wall 4.png Oath Horatii.png As previously discussed in my other messages ____________ Added photos w/o watermark, hope I got it right Nemo2012 (talk) 03:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Oswald's wall of crazy I am not aware of your intentions for the Oswald Cobblepot/Gallery, I thought it should include Peguin's plan or his worldview ("wall of crazy"), about the city of Gotham. If it is inappropriate, you have my apologies & please elaborate about what you would like in that gallery on my talk page for future reference Nemo2012 (talk) 21:16, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Locations of film shoots I hope I am not imposing on your grand design. I saw on some sites like 24 or the person of interest wiki, there is a listing for film locations. SInce, the show made the effort to film where batman mythology was inspired, I thought it might be interesting. Nemo2012 (talk) 04:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Character Portal, Infobox Templates Hey there, I centered the bottom two frames of on Template:CharactersHome - was just driving my "ocd" nuts having them offset. If it's alright with you, I'd like to adjust/crop the images used in the portal so that all the characters are about the same size in their frames - head/bust view - and also so the original image sizes are the same for a more uniform appearance on the mobile version. Right now on mobile they are more or less all different sizes, which is rather unsightly. I was also thinking of adding an image hover tag so that the individual images brighten when moused over - just kind of a nice visual effect. On Template:Character, are you open to including "age" and "status" (i.e. Alive, Deceased) as options? I see the "age" variable exists on at lease one character page already, but I wasn't sure if that had been discussed and nixed already. Ping me with your thoughts on the above when you get a chance, and if there's anything I can help with here, please let me know! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 06:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Stars Hey TimeShade. My name is Brandon, and I'm the Senior Community Manager here at Wikia. A few months ago, I emailed you—following up from your nomination—asking if you were interested in joining Wikia Stars. Did you receive that email? Would you be interested in joining the program? Let me know, thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'''Brandon Rhea]](talk) 19:35, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Biographies Just wondering, are character "biographies" required on each and every character page? If so, I'd be happy to write the biographies for the pages that are missing them. Also, congratulations on the Wikia Star nomination. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 15:24, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright. I'll start with Selina Kyle, then I'll eventually work my way through all the character pages. May not get them all done as I'm compartmentalizing my time with other wikis. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 15:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) As Biographies and Histories are completely different matters, I'll be seperating the context of both headers. Text such as "James Gordon is a ..." will be put under the header 'Biography' whereas detailed writing about the character's actions on an episode will be written under the header 'History'. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 16:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Good to know I'll leave it in your capable hands. :) Alex Jiskran 04:29, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Love the Balloonman gallery For whatever it's worth. :D Alex Jiskran 05:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come back to chat. Matt W. The Flash Wiki Admin 17:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated wight eh [[w:c:reign| Reign]] wikis?--~ Lorisa! (talk) 02:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks! Founder tag Hey TS, can you keep the Commissioner Tag but give me my founder tag back too? I don't think anyone will know I'm the founder otherwise lol. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 18:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) watermark on the stills I uploaded So, I placed the images which Oswald put together in the trailer in the selina kyle gallery, and when I view it in the gallery it has the watermark, but when I reload the gallery it is gone, what is going on. Oswald wall (1-4 png) = 4 images in total Please note that images themselves are one wide-angle photo, followed by three close-ups. Nemo2012 (talk) 21:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Admin Color Names Crazy busy right now, so I had a fellow staffer take a look. Fixed now. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 20:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Star Hey is your wiki star rating new? If so, congrats (By the way, how does one earn that?)Maskatron (talk) 02:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) That's great. Well deserved. I had seen Wikia Star and wasn't exactly sure what it meant or what it was about. Thanks again for the education.Maskatron (talk) 02:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Image Icons for Articles When pages and articles appear in a category view they sometimes have an image and sometimes the first line of the article. Is there a way to force the image to appear in that icon box on the category page? I hope this question makes sense.--Maskatron (talk) 02:52, October 17, 2014 (UTC) In-universe or not? Is in-universe pages supposed to be only written from an in-universe perspective, since the intro for the city's page itself is from a real-world perspective? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:11, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Every in-universe article should be written from an in-universe perspective.--Uskok''Gotham City'' 08:36, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:A few things #I'm trying to improve this Wiki. #What's wrong with uploading screenshots from unaired episodes? #No problem.--Uskok''Gotham City'' 08:36, October 19, 2014 (UTC) The reason why you can not see the episodes in the top navigation bar I was looking at the navigation bar closely & I figured out the reason why you can not see it is because you did not overlay the type on a white background like you did the other items on the menu. PS: I found some of the sites used in the show (plug the coordinates into google maps): 40.623481, -74.075608 Arkham (Bayley Seton Hospital, Staten Island) 40.674901, -73.971987 Mayor's house (Brooklyn, Ny) 40.7489957,-73.9937017 Parking Structure used in the first scene of Arkham episode (esp southern end of said structure, it is near Madison Square Garden); you Canadian types call it a parkade :) 40.745442, -73.945466 Cobblepot becomes a confidential informant for the Major Crimes Unit in pilot (Long Island City Queens) Follow-up on arkham http://ben-support.livejournal.com/862965.html (Dressed the "Arkham Hospital" site) I will pass it on to Neptune as well. Nemo2012 (talk) 09:45, October 19, 2014 (UTC)